The Little Magician and The Fairy King
by epic ghost writer
Summary: A candle was set upon a wooden oak table. Old cluttered ruined books and parchments were pushed to the side to make room. One match lay in her left hand and in the right she held a book of spells. She looked over the incantation several times just to be sure that it was indeed the right spell. A spell to Summon a fairy. The Gentleman/OC slight OC/Strange.
1. Chapter 1: Summoning a fairy

Author's note: Hello fellow readers! I know the fandom for this book/show is very small but it deserves a lot of love. WARNING: This is a slightly AU story where Arabella strange does not exist. This takes place the night after summons the gentleman to resurrect lady Pole. Finally, **PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD REVIEW**. That is the only way I'll know if I need to correct anything. thank you. enjoy.

P.S. if any of you wish to contribute/help write or create a future storyline to this story please don't hesitate to message me! (I get writers block a lot so this really helps me.)

A candle was set upon a wooden oak table. Old cluttered ruined books and parchments were pushed to the side to make room. One match lay in her left hand and in the right she held a book of spells. She looked over the incantation several times, just to be sure that it was, indeed, the right spell. A spell to Summon a fairy. She had read up on all the precautions she should take when dealing with fae and was certain that everything possible was just right for the ritual. The room around her was decaying, mold covered most of the rotted floor and the paint was almost nearly gone from the walls. Most of what was in this house were either stolen or forgotten. What was left, however, was mostly just trash left scattered about. It wasn't exactly an inviting environment to meet a fairy, but for her circumstances, it would have to make do. She would be lying to herself if she said she actually believed that this was going to work. This wasn't her first time at using magic, but she still had her doubts. She hoped it would work, at least, for her sake. She lit the match, then closed her eyes and began to recite the incantation softly. Once she was about to finish she opened her eyes and lit the candle. All she had to do now was blow out the match. For a split second, she was too scared to blow it out, suddenly thinking of the possible consequences of what she was about to do. She shook the notion from her mind and swiftly blew out the match. Immediately the walls of the house started to creak and moan in distress and the atmosphere seemed to have shifted completely.

"Well well, you were certainly not what I was expecting." A dark voice echoes from behind her. She spun slowly around to face the owner of the voice. She took in the appearance of the male fairy. He had thistledown hair, long thick brows, a green coat with leaves sewn onto it, and he was taller than her, but what she noticed the most, was the intense sense of magic that seemed to radiate from him.

"Oh! Hello, I'm sorry, did I disturb you from something important? You have my thousand apologies good fairy."She said politely as she could. Her voice slowly grew soft as he approached her. She tried to back away, but quickly the table stopped her from going any further. His face was mere inches from hers now and he refused to break eye contact. His fingers lightly moving down the side of her face.

"Not at all, my dear, why I'd say it was a pleasant surprise." He muttered under his breath, his mind seemingly distracted. She managed to wiggle away out of the tight space between him and the table, gaining some distance from him."Tell me, little magician, why have you called for me?"

She froze. She wasn't ready to make her bargain yet, she just wanted to see if it even worked. "Again, I must apologize for my rudeness, I didn't know if the spell would work or not. And as of yet, I am not ready to tell you what I want to wish for." She swore she saw irritation in his eyes for a second. The way his facial expression changed after he turned to face her, she could tell that he finally took in his surroundings.

"This is the last place I would expect a beautiful lady such as yourself to be residing." He said as if it was an outrageous insult to him. His eyes wander about the room in distaste.

"Oh, sir this is not where I reside I assure you. This was, however, the most private and quiet place I could find at the moment." She replied nervously.

"Why as long as a beautiful lady such as yourself is my Company, It matters not the scenery my dear, as long as you're here." He slurred out. "May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

"My name is Rosalind Morrow, and you are?"

"I go by many names, Miss Morrow. King of lost hope, the gentleman, green coat, and the list goes on really."

"Did you just say you are a King? Are you king of the fairies?"

"I am a king of my own and in my own kingdom, there are many fairies alike. I do suppose that makes me a fairy king." He answered as he started to circle around her slowly. He stopped once he faced her again. "Do you like to dance Miss Morrow?"

"To dance?" A look of confusion took over her face.

Why was he asking her if she liked to dance? Something within her told her she shouldn't agree to go anywhere with this fairy. She started to believe that she shouldn't have even summoned him at all.

"Why yes! To dance! You see, I am hosting a ball in my kingdom of lost hope and you would be a perfect dance partner." He told her, his voice seemingly changed from dark to whimsical within seconds.

"I'm afraid, your majesty, that I wouldn't be a proper dance partner for you, and I am no good at dancing or social events." She responded solemnly as she bowed her head. She hoped this would be good enough for the fairy to drop the subject.

"That is no matter, I can simply teach you." He waved her off. "And in return for your company at my ball, I will grant your wish." He added as he began to inspect some of the old ruined books, tossing the ones he was done looking at behind him.

So this was his bargain she realized. He would grant her wish, but in return, she had to attend his ball. It seemed easy, but there is always a Hitch with fairies. This is the reason why she studied fairies before summoning him. Gaining confidence, she Strode over to the old table where the fairy stood.

"How long has your ball been going on for exactly, your majesty?" She asked as she eyed him from the side, smirk shown clear as day on her lips. She had caught on to his little ruse. "And how many other beautiful ladies do you have waiting for you there? And for how long?"

He was silent and still. A dark look began to grow on his face, but he said nothing.

"I thought so." She picked up the candle and faced the fairy King once again. "Now, as much as I would have loved to get to know you and even eventually called you, a friend, I believe this will be the last time we'll be seeing each other."

As she looked down at the small flame between them, she muttered "Goodbye fairy king." And just as she was about to blow out the candle, the fairy king appeared once again mere inches from her face with one finger planted on top her lips.

"I wouldn't be so sure, little magician." He warned right before he blow out the candle himself. Leaving Rosalind alone in the rotted house once again.


	2. Chapter 2: England's Magicians

Author's note: Hello fellow readers! I am very grateful for your reviews and kind words. I'll try to make as many chapters as I can and as my creative flow will let me. Finally, PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD REVIEW. This is a small story right now and this is a very small fandom. So in order to know if this is worth my time or not, I really need those helpful reviews from my readers. That is the only way I'll know if I need to correct anything. thank you. enjoy.

P.S. if any of you wish to contribute/help write or create a future storyline to this story or future story please don't hesitate to message me! (I get writers' block a lot so this really helps me.)

Alone once again within the decomposing walls of the abandoned house, Rosalind stared blankly into space. Still thinking of the foreshadowing words the fairy King told her. She had no intention of running into him again anytime soon. Finally, she gathered all of her belongings from the deserted property and left the dreary place.

Coming back to England had always been her plan. She had left when she was very young to go live with her aunt in Italy after her parents died of illness. Shortly, Her aunt passed and left Her Penniless. A man calling himself a magician found her and took her in as his apprentice. He was the one that taught her everything she knew. The arrangement was that after she learned all that he could teach her of the magical arts, she was to return to England to help bring back its magic. But, not only did her master vanish before her apprenticeship was finished, she had heard that magic had already returned to England! Determined not to be left out on such a historical event, she returned regardless.

A while after his disappearance the locals claimed him dead even though she tried to inform them that he has just merely away. Soon, his will was found and within it, it declared that upon his death, everything was left to her. She was lucky her master did leave her his fortune, now she wouldn't have to live in some hovel. Not many men were willing to rent to just a mere lady. Finding someone was a challenge, but she completed it easily enough. Soon she was able to Obtain a rather small apartment in London. Now all she had to do was introduce herself to the famed English magician, Mr. Norrell. The town practically wouldn't shut up about him. She had arranged a meeting with a man named Mr. Drawlight. He claimed to be one of Mr. Norrell's closest friends and said he would introduce her today at Mr. Norrell's home.

When the carriage arrived at the door of the brick building, Mr. Drawlight was there waiting for her. She had to remind herself not to grimace when she saw him, he was not an appealing man to be around but she required his assistance. She would have to play along with his Sharad.

"Why hello, Miss Mor~row! I'm so glad you could make it." he greeted as he helped her out.

"Hello, indeed Mr. Drawlight." She returned.

"I say, What gorgeously serious attire! Why if I didn't know any better I'd thought you were about to declare war." She wore her red and white coat with gold trim, Akin to that of a male military uniform, beautiful matching boots, and hat that adorned many exotic flowers. She ignored him and his compliment once her feet were on the sidewalk. She began to walk to the door but Mr. Drawlight stopped her before she could even touch the steps.

"Now- I know you would've liked to have Mr. Norrell all to yourself, but, a Mr. Strange has come all the way from Shropshire in hopes of becoming his apprentice. Absurd I know. There can only be one magician in England." He muttered distastefully.  
"With any luck, he'll be gone within a couple of seconds, of course, The charlatan. Then your little visit with Mr. Norrell shall go as planned!"

"It is no matter to me if he wants to take up an apprentice, but I assure you Mr. Drawlight-" she motioned him to come closer. he leaned in as if she was about to tell him the juiciest piece of gossip around.

"Mr. Norrell is not the only magician in England, if he ever was, anymore." Mr. Drawlight's face was one of Pure confusion and shock. As he stood there dumbfounded, she strode past him and through Mr. Norrell's front door.

After minutes of waiting, Rosalind could wait no longer. She slammed the Library door open with a flick of her hand and strutted into the cozy room, Mr. Drawlight slowly running to catch up to her. Four men stood by the mirror on the far side from her, they all turned to face her.

"Well? Which one of you is he?" She asked. She already was a little more irritated that she would've liked to be at that moment.

"MR. NORRELL! WAIT, PLEASE, MISS MORROW!" Mr. Drawlight shouted as he came in, huffing and puffing from running down the hall. He was about to say something but noticed the chair next to him. He then decided that falling into it and catching his breath was a more appealing idea.

"What is the meaning of this? Who are you?" The shortest man spoke.

"I am Rosalind Morrow and I am here to see the magician, Mr. Norrell. He should be expecting me." She answered.

"Well I am Mr. Norrell and I was not told about this meeting.-" Mr. Drawlight interrupted him before he could finish.

"Mr. Norrell…Miss Morrow… I-I can explain, please!" He pleaded. A man with ginger hair stomped over and struck him across the face, silencing his rambling. There was a short pause before Norrell began again.

"Now if you please leave I have some things I would like to discuss with my new apprentice." He told her as turned by to the man across from him.

"My dear Mr. Strange, this is truly remarkable." Mr. Norrell smiled, still too giddy by the demonstration. "I've never seen magic like that, such magic has never been recorded!" He boasted.

"I apologize, sir, I do not know how to bring it back" Mr. Strange replied.

"Oh? Don't you? Here, I'll show you." Miss Morrow walked up to the mirror, plucked the paper in front and shook it off and turned it over to Mr. Strange. The paper had returned to its solid, readable state. The shock was etched on everyone's face. Their bewildered expressions only served to make her smirk grow wider.

"What? You weren't expecting two magicians to come today?" she asked. A sudden false realization hit Mr. Norrell. The ginger noticed this and spoke up.

"Sir, you can't honestly think that-" he paused, looking for confirmation in the magician. "Mr. Norrell, don't be absurd-" Mr. Norrell raises his hand and stopped him before he could finish. His focus, as well as everyone else's, was now on her.

"Have you also come looking for an apprenticeship as well?" He asked her.

She almost laughed in his face. "You should listen to your friend, don't be absurd. I haven't come here for your tutelage. I came here to help assist with bringing back magic to England, in any way I can."

"Then you've come here for nothing, I'm sorry, but you must go back to where ever you came from. I can bring English magic back just fine by myself, thank you." Mr. Norrell said as he shooed her away.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken, Mr. Norrell, I'm not here to help you bring back English magic. I am here to help England bring back English magic. I was merely told you offer my assistance to you."

"Told to offer your assistance? Who, exactly, told you?" His question was more like a demand. He feared what the answer might be. She turned from him and her eyes started to Wander About the library.

"who else but your precious English Government, my friend! I am sorry to say that you are no longer England's sole magician, you're just one of one of them now." She answered. She didn't need to see to tell that the blood drained from Mr. Norrell's face. Oddly enough, throughout this whole commotion Mr. Strange's eyes never seemed to leave her.


	3. Chapter 3: Silence

Author's note: Hello fellow readers! Once again, I am very grateful for your reviews and kind words. I'll try to make as many chapters as I can and as my creative flow will let me. Finally, PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD REVIEW. This is a small story right now and this is a very small fandom. So in order to know if this is worth my time or not, I really need those helpful reviews from my readers. That is the only way I'll know if I need to correct anything. thank you. enjoy.

P.S. if any of you wish to contribute/help write or create a future storyline to this story or future story please don't hesitate to message me! (I get writers' block a lot so this really helps me.)

* * *

The next day, before Rosalind was going to run some errands, she received a letter from Mr. Strange. He asked if she would come over today to discuss a certain subject that Mr. Norrell would otherwise not acknowledge out loud. Intrigued by Mr. Strange's request, she sent a messenger to his home earlier that morning to inform that she would come.

-Meanwhile-

Jonathan Strange stood in the disheveled mess he called his study. A match in one hand, candle in the other. He recited the incantation he had found, lit the candle, and blew out the match. The atmosphere around him suddenly shifted, darkening as the floorboards groaned and walls wailed. Strange looked around for a moment, then was filled with utter disappointment.

"Oh, well." Strange muttered in defeat as he slumped back into his chair, staring at the ignited candle. Unbeknownst to Strange, the fairy did come, he stood in front of his desk, merely imperceptible to the magician.

A manservant with a small tray of drinks suddenly walks through the door and into the room. The man stopped abruptly, looking around. His face contorted in confusion and bewilderment.

"Ah, there you are." The fairy told him. "I hope you don't mind me bringing you here, Stephen."

The fairy looked at Stephen, who was rigid, and staring rather nervously at Mr. Strange. "Oh, do not concern yourself about him." He assured. " he can either see nor hear us." The so-called Gentleman slowly stalks over to Strange's side of the desk, standing over him.

"He attempts to summon me, but I do not allow myself to be seen." He informed Stephen. He then glides his hand over the lighted wick candle in Strange's hand. "Look, he is just as stupid as the other one." The fairy bins down to look at the man's face.

"The other one?" Stephen asked, abashed.

"-And very nearly as ugly." The fairy added.

"-What?" Strange asked, suddenly looking directly into the fae's eyes. The fairy's brows furrowed, looking at him with great caution. Strange's gaze moves away from the fairy as he gets up from his chair. All of the men turned when they heard rapping on the door.

"Mr. Strange? I hope you don't mind, I let myself in." A feminine voice came from behind the wooden frame.

"Oh not at all! Please come in." Strange seemed to lighten up almost instantly upon hearing her. Strange stood as Rosalind walked in the room.

"I'm sorry, pardon the mess. I have been rather busy."

"It's quite alright, Mr. Strange." She assured him. "You said in your letter you had something you wished to discuss?"

"Ah, yes! Indeed, I do." He turns his gaze back over his desk, looking for one of his books. "Oh, and please, call me Jonathan." He looks back up at her for a moment. "If that's alright?"

"Yes, but only if you call me Rosalind."

He smiled, "of course." Finally, he picks up a dark book and looks back at Rosalind. "How much do you know about fairies? Mr. Norrell, frankly, seems dead-set on ignoring my questions on the subject."

Rosalind was taken back slightly by the inquiry. She didn't expect to touch the subject of fairies again so soon.

"Why pray tell, do you want to know about fairies?" She asked.

All the while, neither of them knew that they were being watched. The fairy King couldn't take his eyes off of her. He knew he would be seeing her again, just not like this, not here. "What on earth have you gotten yourself into, little magician." His intense gaze never leaving as he strode toward her.

"S-sir, you know her?" Stephen asked he looked concerned for the Rosalind.

"We've met before, the night after lady Pole joined back with the living." His right hand Began ghosting over the back of her hair. "I invited her to join my ball too, Stephen." He added. "But do you know how she replied to my courtesy? she claimed that I lure women to my ball only to imprison them there forever. What slander! All my guests are treated with utmost care. Why, I practically save them from their boring and Mundane lives! How dare she!" In a sudden flare of anger, he yanked harshly at a strand of hair he was twirling in his fingers.

"AH!" Rosalind yelped as she spun around to face her attacker, only to see no one.

"...are you alright Rosalind?" Strange asked her, confused by her sudden whimpering.

"I don't know! Something just pulled at my hair." Rosalind touched the Back of her head and felt moisture. When she pulled her hand back and inspected it, she saw blood. "I-i'm bleeding." She announced.

"What?!" Strange rushed toward her, the fairy King quickly got out of the way and now stood beside Stephen. The fairy King took the strand of hair into a handkerchief and tucked it away in his pocket. "Come, I'll call a doctor. We'll wait in the living room." The fairy started to stare hatefully at Strange as he guided Rosalind out the door.

"Look how he's fawning over her Stephen. It's downright distasteful!" The fairy accosted.

"Sir, perhaps he is merely trying to help a lady in stress. What is to gain from hurting the poor woman so?"

The fairy walked over to the candlestick that sat upon Strange's desk."What could that oaf offer her that I couldn't? Hmm? She has brought this upon herself, Stephen, I offered her happiness and denied it, denied me."

The man servant had a dreadful realization. "If I may ask. Are you jealous of him, sir?"

"Jealous? What do I have to be jealous of Stephen? Let him fawn over her. She'll be joining me at our ball very soon." An unexpected draft blew out the candles flame, leaving the room in silence.


End file.
